The Electronic Frontier Foundation
' ' ' ' 'Since 1990 the Electornic Frontier Foundation has been protecting the digital rights of american citizens.' Founders of the EFF: John Perry Barlow, John Gilmore, and Mitch Kapor What does the EFF do? This organization has made it a point to understand and apply laws that are concerned with the digital rights of every person who uses the internet for work or leisure. They are dedicated to protecting the rights of on-line reporters, bloggers, copyright issues, liable, and most notably free speech. They have not been shy about taking on large corporations and the government. Over the years they have grown significantly in size and power. Many large donors and political supporters have made the EFF one of the most feared advocates of digital rights. They have also specialized in advising policymakers in an effort to prevent bad legislation. Lastly, they strive to educate the press and the general public of their digital rights so that they are not violated. Areas of Specialization The EFF has been highly involved in the defence of, or poprer legislation writing pertainong too the following catagories of digital laws and regulations. Free Speech Fair Use Innovation Privacy International Digital Law Online Transparency Notable Cases Apple v. Does When Apple Inc. tried to aquire e-mail communications to find out who leaked information on one of their new products, the EFF established that computer code is speech and shielded the developers of privacy-protecting software from government censorship. Bernstein v. Department of Justice When a software writer planned to distribute encryption software for better online security, the DOJ tried to stop him in the name of national security. In this case the EFF established that computer code is speech and shielded the developers of privacy-protecting software from government censorship. MGM v. Grokster In the midst of all of the P2P sharing programs, Hollywood sought a veto over technologival innovations that could make copyrighted material free for download. The EFF defended the right of innovators to build new technologies without begging Hollywood's permission first. This was a vrery interesting case that was tried in the US Supreme Court. Odioworks vs. Apple In this case Odioworks created a wiki site titled, Blue Wiki, created for people to talk about different products and technologies. In one specific wiki, someone had suggested that they create different software other than Apple's itunes for the Iphones to work with. Apple thought that this violated the Digital Millenium Copyright Act and demanded that the website to be taken down. EFF defened Blue Wiki under the First Amenedment. Many other cases the EFF have been involved in can be found here. Current Projects Bloggers Rights Project This project is aimed at educating bloggers of their rights on-line. The EFF provides guidence for what bloggers are allowed to do and how they can project themselves from legal action being taken against them due to what they publish. HTTPS Everywhere The EFF is spreading awarness of extensions that can be downloaded for Firefox and Chrome that encrypts communications with many major websites, making browsing more secure. Free Speech Weak Links This project serves to show people how to get their message out on-line with little chance of it being censored. Patent Busting This project is to protect innovation and free expression against software patents and to take down some of its worst offenders. Keep the EFF going! Like every non-profit estbalishment, the EFF depends on donations to keep fighting cases. Check out how you can help the EFF stay strong for the people! Ways You Can Help EFF : *Join or Renew Membership Online *One-Time Donation Online *Give By Snail Mail *Match Your Donation *Combined Federal Campaign *Give Through Your Employer *Organizational Membership *Event Sponsorship *Bequests *Planned Giving *Donate A Car *Donate Airline Miles & Hotel Points *Donate Stock Take Action *Use our Action Center to contact your representatives and let them know how you feel about EFF issues!